


Ephmeral

by animejpg



Series: Obscure Words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephmeral (adj): lasting for a very short time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephmeral

**Author's Note:**

> bet you didnt expect and iwaoi fic ;^)

  Oikawa stretched his back, relishing in the feeling of finally stretching and massaging his back after meticulously working on his homework for well over two hours. He pulled himself away from the table and stood up to stretch his legs, realizing they had fallen asleep while he was working. He gave himself a few minutes to stretch his whole body before picking up his phone and looking at his notifications.   

  Most were from instagram, notifying him of who had liked and commented on his photos. He scrolled down and stopped when he saw a text from Iwa-chan. It was rare for Iwa-chan to text him first but it made Oikawa feel giddy as he opened the message. It read "coming over later tonight to watch some volleyball videos?" 

  Oikawa texted back a simple yes and on my way before heading to his closet to pull on a sweater. He walked through his vacant house, stopping at the door to put on his shoes before heading out. It wasn't uncommon for Oikawa to head out this late on the weekends. He and Iwa-chan usually spent time practicing, but since winter had come and started layering the ground with soft white snow, they had resigned to watching volleyball videos and strategizing together. 

  As Oikawa walked through the empty streets, he realized that it had begun to snow lightly, layering the ground with fresh white powder. He trudged on through the snow, hoping that it wouldn’t get heavier as the night went on. 

  He stopped in front of Iwa-chans house, bracing himself from the cold and knocking against the door, hoping that Iwa-chan wouldn’t make him wait in the cold for much longer. 

  The door opened and immediately Oikawa let himself in. He relaxed in the warmth of the house and took of his shoes, hoping that Iwa-chan wouldn’t scold him for bringing in so much snow into the house. 

  "Dumbass, you trudged in so much snow. Can't you have the decency to wipe your feet before entering," Iwaizumi scolded him, as if reading Oikawas thoughts. 

  "Sorry Iwa-chan! It's just so cold out there and you took forever to open the door," Oikawa complained, knowing that Iwa-chan wasn’t really mad. 

  "I was making coffee. Want some?" Iwaizumi offered as he walked away from Oikawa and headed towards the kitchen. 

  "Yes please! We are going to spend the whole night watching videos right?" Oikawa chimed, skipping to the kitchen after taking his shoes off. 

  "If we stay up too late, then your sleep schedule will get messed up dumbass," Iwaizumi scowled, pouring coffee into two mugs and handing one to Oikawa. 

  Oikawa simply laughed and took a sip of the coffee. It tasted bitter but Oikawa didn’t mind, he enjoyed the way it burnt his tongue and fired him up. 

  Without waiting for Iwaizumi, Oikawa headed towards the boys bedroom and, placing the mug on the bedside table, he lay down on Iwa-chans bed and relished in the smell. Iwa-chan had a musky scent and everything he touched seemed carry the scent of Iwa-chan. 

  "Move over dumbass," Iwa-chan said, grabbing his laptop and almost sitting of Oikawa. 

  Oikawa stuck his tongue out but obeyed, sitting up and moving over on the bed. 

  As Iwa-chan got the video ready, Oikawa stared at the broad shoulders and strongly defined face of his Iwa-chan. He stared at the deep brown eyes as they scanned the computer screen and noticed how they held the serious attitude of the boy beside him. 

  As Iwa-chan picked a video, he glanced over at Oikawa, finally seeming to notice that he had been staring. 

  He leaned over and gave a small, quick kiss to Oikawas lips, startling him. He pulled back with eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.  

  "Pay attention to the video, dumbass," Iwa-chan simply said before turning back to the screen to press play. 

  Oikawa simply smiled and turned his attention to the screen as well, murmuring a small " you're so vulgar, Iwa-chan" before falling into a comfortable silence as they watched the video.


End file.
